The Bonds that Bind
by SweetLoveAngel2
Summary: Natsu's being hunted down by his past and needs Lucy in order to survive. Yet she had seen him as nothing but a brother for the past 10 years so how will he win her heart? By changing her mind of course! Well she didn't have a choice; according to some legend, she and Natsu were destined to give birth to salvation. She'll fall for him even if she won't realize it at first. FLUFF!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**So I had mentioned before in my other story (Yesterday's History) that I was planning on adding a few new stories. So here I am, posting my second FT fanfic! **

**To be honest, I wanted to upload another story but decided on this one since I had more inspiration.**

**Hmm, I don't have much else to say… oh wait; ****_NaLu fluff!_ For now the story's still rated T but I warn you, it might change to M but I'm not sure yet! Also the first chapter won't be too fluffy because I needed to set a background first (sorry!).**

**Note: Ok, I know the ages don't match the timeline of the manga or anime because Lucy's supposed to be 10 in X777 but since this is **_**my**_** story, I'm telling you she's six! Six, I tell you!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**The Bonds that Bind - Chapter 1, Prologue**

* * *

**Natsu's being hunted down by his past and needs Lucy in order to survive. Yet she had seen him as nothing but a brother for the past 10 years so how will he win her heart? By changing her mind of course! Well she didn't have a choice; according to some legend, she and Natsu were destined to give birth to salvation. She'll fall for him even if she didn't realize it at first.**

It all started on a warm, summer day in July. The blossoms were blooming, the birds were chirping and a dragon decided to land in my backyard. On that day, July 7th, I was introduced to my long lost brother, Natsu. I think I was six at that time. I remembered how mother had pushed me inside when a loud roar had resounded in our backyard, where I was playing with mom's spirits.

The trees had been bending violently in the wind and the earth shook not long after. The shadow of the giant dragon had darkened my playing field and I remember how mom yelled at Capricorn to get me inside.

I remember how hot it had been on that day and how red that scaly dragon had been. The image in my mind, so clear yet so foggy at the same time. Besides that, I don't remember anything else about the creature. Daddy had been away on a business trip and when mommy got back inside, a little boy was hiding behind mom's leg.

"Honey, come meet your new brother." Mom said as she pushed the boy forward, in my direction.

"Hi." I said, smiling at him.

"Yo."

"What's your name?" I asked, inspecting his face and I noticed how he was doing the same.

"I'm Natsu," He said cheerfully. "Natsu Dragn.." The grin on his face disappeared and his voice died in his throat. ".. H-Heartfilia." He said, almost choking the last part out.

I looked at him curiously. My eyes wandered back to my mother where I saw a sad expression on her own. I frowned, not understanding what was going on at all.

I grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him behind me, up the stairs. "Mom, is it ok if I show Natsu my room?!" I yelled without waiting for a reply. The little heels on my shoes made a tapping sound echo through the empty corridors as I lead the way to my room.

"Look!" I said proudly as I pushed my double, white doors open and stepped into my big room. "Behold, my room!" I said, twirling around to look at his reaction. My pink, frilly skirt bouncing at my sudden movement.

He didn't seem too amazed by my room so I pouted a little before I grabbed his hand and pulled him further into my room. "Look! Look!" I said, my excitement renewed as I pulled him on my bed and made him look up at the ceiling.

"When I turned 5 last year, mom had given me that as a present! Sweet isn't it!" I laughed proudly.

"Your mom gave you a ceiling as a present?" He finally spoke again, mocking my precious ceiling.

"No, stupid! Mom gave me a _glass_ ceiling so I can look at the stars when I go to sleep."

"Who're you calling stupid, stupid!" He yelled, pushing against my shoulder and almost making me fall off my bed.

"Hey! Don't be mean! I only wanted to show you so we could be friends!" I pushed back.

"I don't wanna be your friend!" He yelled, pushing me even harder.

"Yes you do!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yeah I can! Since this is my room!"

We kept on pushing each other and then he suddenly jumped me and we both fell off the bed. He landed on top of me, holding me down, his fist raised. I was startled to say the least; nobody had ever dared to oppose me, not that I had ever spoken to other children, but his actions still startled me. This boy sure was strange, he even dared to raise his fist against a girl.

The look in his eyes was so fierce and I could clearly see he was mad but I wasn't afraid. I wouldn't be pushed around by him!

I clenched my fists and started to hit him on his small chest. I gave it all I got, hitting him as hard as I could but he wasn't fazed. Suddenly a small laugh erupted from him, making me open my eyes and stilling my hands.

"What're you doing?" He laughed.

Seriously. At that moment, I felt a vein pop in my head. "I'm defending myself, you idiot!" I screamed.

He winced at my high voice but the smile didn't disappear from his face.

"You're defending yourself huh? And how's that working out for ya?" He grinned.

I frowned at him, angry that he wasn't affected by my hits at all. I pushed him off of me and he let himself fall to the side as he held that annoying grin on his face.

I stood up, dusting off my pink skirt and light blue blouse and turning my back at him as I huffed and started walking away.

"Aw, is the princess mad because she can't fight." He mocked me. I stopped in my tracks, my fists clenching again. I turned around and jumped him.

"Take that back!" I yelled as I was now the one holding him down.

"Sorry, princess but it's the truth." He said, the surprise in his eyes disappearing by every passing second.

Upon hearing that nickname again, I lost it. I just punched him, right on his cheek. That expression of pure shock making me smile triumphantly as I held him down with one hand on his shoulder.

"Call me a princess again and I'll hit you a second time, understand!" I yelled, feeling confidence rise up in me. My hand hurt from where it had connected with his hard cheek, but I didn't want him to know.

He frowned at me as he touched his now red cheek. I guess he still hadn't figured out I hit him.

"Oi, that really hurt!" He said, grabbing my hand which was pushing on his shoulder and bit down in my lower arm.

I screamed, making him release me and cover his ears. A few maids rushed into the room and pulled us apart.

"Lucy-sama, are you alright?" Ms. Spetto said as she examined my arm.

"I'm fine." I said, jerking my hand from hers.

Me and Natsu were both taken back to my mom and I felt so ashamed of myself, I didn't even dare look my mom in the eyes.

"Lucy, honey can you please look at me."

Tears burned in my eyes. I didn't want to. I didn't want mom to see how I failed at 'being a good girl' as daddy would say.

Mom crouched before me, placing a warm hand on my shoulder but I just turned my head. My eyes met Natsu's and I couldn't help but glare at him. He was taken aback by my look and he quickly averted his gaze.

"Honey, tell me what happened." My mom's sweet voice called out to me.

"I.." I started; wanting to say something but I didn't quite know what exactly.

"You what, Lucy?"

"I don't want him to be my brother! I want him out of here!" I yelled. I knew I was being childish but I couldn't help it, Natsu really got to me and it had really upset me. I looked up at him to see him looking back at me, a hurt expression on his face.

I couldn't take it so I just ran away. I don't know why but that expression confused me. I thought he hated me too so why would he have been hurt by my statement?

I ran back to my room, crawled on my bed and just stared up at the sky. The clouds were passing by ever so slightly and the beautiful blue sky had changed to pink with hues of red and orange, making me think about Natsu with his pink hair and fiery eyes.

I sighed, pulling a pillow over my head to shield me from the painful reminders.

It was then that a light knock could be heard on my door but I didn't bother to invite the person in, knowing that the servants in this house would leave me be if I didn't answer them.

But to my surprise, I heard my door creak open.

"Go away!" I yelled at my mom.

I felt the matrass shift and I let the pillow get taken away from my face. But what I hadn't expected was seeing Natsu's face hovering over mine. I gasped, jolting up with a start and bumped my head against his; hard.

I clutched my forehead and watched him as he did the same. I saw he wanted to make an angry comment about it but he quickly closed his mouth again before he could've said anything.

"What're _you_ doing here?" I spoke instead.

He didn't reply to my question. "So.. Your name's Lucy.." He stated, crossing his legs beneath him as he leaned back on his hands.

I didn't respond, I just kept rubbing the sore spot on my forehead, noticing how his own had turned red at the spot where we'd connected a few moments ago.

"Does it hurt?" He suddenly asked.

"Of course it hurts! What's your head made of anyway?" I asked, raising my voice slightly.

"No, not that. This." He leaned forward, grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me closer. He turned my hand so he could take a look at the red bite mark that was now clearly visible on my skin. "Sorry for biting you." He said in an apologetic voice.

"S-sorry for punching you." I stuttered, shocked by his apology. I never would've thought I'd get an apology out of him, let alone with that kind of expression.

"Doesn't matter. Sorry I called you a princess, you really pack a punch if you're angry enough." He grinned and I smiled back at him, my anger dissipating the longer I talked to him.

I turned when I heard another knock on my door. My mom walked in and stood beside my bed, looking down at us.

"Natsu, did you say goodbye?" Mom asked him and confusion took over my features.

Natsu nodded slightly.

"Alright, let's get going then." Mom said, offering him her hand and he reached out to grab it.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, making him stiffen.

"What do you mean, Lucy? I thought you told me you didn't want him as your brother; that you wanted him out of here?" Mom said, tilting her head slightly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" I said as I quickly grabbed Natsu and hugged him against me. "We just had a little fight! I didn't mean it! Please, don't make him leave! Not after I just got a brother!" I yelled, surprising even myself at the evident desperation in my voice.

"But we don't have any room for him to stay in…" Mom thought aloud.

"I can share my room! It's no biggie!" I quickly said. "It's too big for me anyway!"

"Ok, that's settled then. Natsu, you can stay." Mom winked, confusing me.

* * *

It all started on a not too warm, summer day in July. The blossoms were blooming, the birds were chirping and my father decided to land in some stranger's backyard. On that day, July 7th, I became someone's older brother.

I remembered how my father had suddenly taken me away from home that morning. I knew something must've happened because he had never flown that fast before, like he was trying to outrun something.

He slowed down a bit before he landed but the trees had been bending violently in the wind nonetheless, created by my father's big wings. And even though Igneel always told me he wasn't that heavy, the earth shook when he landed, making me chuckle.

I remembered how I heard voices shouting in the distance and if I hadn't had heightened senses, I don't think I would've been able to make out the words that were being said.

"Capricorn! Get her inside! Quickly!" I heard a feminine voice yell.

"Natsu." Igneel spoke, making me look at him. His voice sounded so sad. "You'll be staying here for a while."

I opened my mouth to object but he gave me a stern look, indicating he wasn't finished yet.

"It's safer for you. But you can't tell anyone your name. Don't worry, the family you'll be staying with is really nice and the woman has been a good friend of mine ever since she was still a little girl."

"But! Why can't I stay with you! I don't care if it's dangerous! I'm a dragon, I can take care of myself!"

Igneel laughed at my words, making me angry. Why wasn't he taking me serious!

The sound of rustling bushes startled me and I immediately lit my fists up in flames, ready to defend me and my dad.

"Please, don't be frightened." The woman said.

"It's been a long time, Layla." As my father spoke, I lowered my hands because I didn't think that woman would be of any danger to us; not if she knew Igneel.

"It has, hasn't it." She smiled up at my dad.

"This here's Natsu." Igneel said, pushing me forward with his paw.

"Hi there." She crouched down before me, giving me a warm smile. "I'm Layla."

I looked back at my dad, uncertainty shining bright in my eyes.

"Natsu, you'll be staying with the Heartfilia family for a while as their oldest son. So please don't use the name 'Dragneel' anymore for it might blow your cover."

"You know Natsu, I have a daughter about your age and I think you two would really hit it off. So you won't be lonely." The woman smiled again.

"Great, Igneel gets to fight and I'm stuck with a spoiled brat." I complained, crossing my arms.

"Idiot!" I heard Igneel's booming voice before his big tail slapped me against my head. "Don't talk about your mate like that!" My hands rubbed the sore spot on my head as I gave my dad a confused look.

"Oh my!" The blonde woman said as she reached out for me, pulling my hands away to look at the hurting spot.

"Don't worry 'bout it. The kid's tough, he's a dragon after all." Upon hearing those words my eyes lit up in happiness. "Goodbye, Natsu." And then he spread his wings and took off, leaving me behind.

I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I couldn't hold back the tears as I clutched my scarf.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again one day. But until that day, he wants you to be safe. So stay strong and make him proud." The sweet voice said, placing a reassuring hand on my head, making me feel warm and safe.

She stayed with me, looking up at the sky and waiting patiently until I was ready to accept that Igneel wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

I sighed as my tears had finally stopped falling and I looked up at her. "I'm sorry I looked so weak."

"Hmm?" She looked back at me, a frown on her face.

"You saw me cry. You're probably thinking I'm not strong enough to protect her;.. Your daughter that is.."

She kneeled beside me, wiping away my tears as she spoke to me in that soft, calming voice. "Being strong doesn't mean you can't cry. Being strong is knowing when to shed your tears and giving yourself the time to accept. Before you can move on and become stronger."

I thought about her words before I nodded slightly and let her guide me inside.

I was suddenly feeling so nervous, being in this huge house, hearing all kinds of noises my ears weren't used to hearing. Even though I've lived in the woods with Igneel for so long, I suddenly felt like the world was going to swallow me whole. It was like I had never seen anything of the world.

As we walked further into the house I spotted a little girl sitting on the stairs, her eyes downcast and her head rested on her small hands.

"Honey, come meet your new brother." Layla said as she pushed me forward, in the girl's direction.

"Hi" She said, a smile on her face as she saw me.

"Yo." I replied in a bored manner.

"What's your name?" She asked me and it took me a while to answer because I was distracted by her face. Her eyes resembled Layla's so much; warm and kind. And her hair shone brightly in the incoming sunrays.

"I'm Natsu," I couldn't help but feel relieved that this girl was actually really pretty. "Natsu Dragn.." The grin on my face disappeared as I thought about Igneel. My voice died in my throat, remembering not to use that name anymore. ".. H-Heartfilia." I could barely get the words over my lips.

She looked at me with a strange expression and I wondered how mad Igneel would be if I had screwed this up this early on. Her eyes left mine to look at her mom's before she frowned.

Then she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her, up the stairs, calling out to Layla. "Mom, is it ok if I show Natsu my room?!" I looked back at Layla for a reply but the girl kept on running, not even waiting for permission from her mother. She guided my through a lot of hallways and I couldn't concentrate on my surroundings as her shoes kept making this tapping sound.

"Look!" She said as she pushed open the big, white doors. "Behold, my room!" She turned around quickly, her pink skirt dancing as she suddenly moved.

I didn't know how to react. True, I've never seen a room like this before but I on the other hand, I've never seen a _real_ house before either so I guess my reaction wasn't that good for she pouted a little. She grabbed my hand again and pulled me further into the room, towards her bed. "Look! Look!" She said excitedly as she pulled me on top of her bed and made me lay down.

"When I turned 5 last year, mom had given me that as a present! Sweet isn't it!" She laughed, pointing up towards her ceiling.

"Your mom gave you a ceiling as a present?" I couldn't help but find this materialistic. When it was my birthday, Igneel would teach me one of the Fire Dragon's Secret Arts or he'd treat me on a nice meal or something so I couldn't help but to mock her stupid ceiling.

"No, stupid! Mom gave me a _glass_ ceiling so I can look at the stars when I go to sleep."

At first I was surprised; nobody had ever dared to call me stupid, not that I had ever spoken to other children, but it still surprised me.

"Who're you calling stupid, stupid!" I yelled, giving her a light push against her shoulder. But I guess I didn't know my own strength for I almost pushed her off the bed.

"Hey! Don't be mean! I only wanted to show you so we could be friends!" She pushed back.

"I don't wanna be your friend!" I yelled, pushing her even harder.

"Yes you do!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yeah I can! Since this is my room!"

She kept on fighting back and that's when I had enough. I jumped her and we both fell off her bed, me landing on top of her and holding her down, my fist raised at her. I wasn't planning on actually hitting her, I just wanted to scare her a bit so she would know who's boss.

My eyes locked with her and I noticed how she had this spark in her eyes and something told me she wasn't finished with me yet.

She suddenly clenched her fists and started to hit me against my chest. It was actually really cute how she tried so hard but it didn't even affect me. I couldn't hold back and I just laughed at her, making her open her eyes and her hands stopped hitting me.

"What're you doing?" I said amused.

I saw she was irritated by my question. "I'm defending myself, you idiot!" She screamed with such a high voice, my sensitive ears hurt and made me wince. She called me an idiot again but I just couldn't help but smile.

"You're defending yourself huh? And how's that working out for ya?" I grinned, making her frown. She pushed me off and I let myself fall off of her, still grinning at the fact that she had called _me_ the idiot.

She stood up, dusting off the invisible dirt on her pink skirt and turned her back at me. She then huffed and walked away, her hair swinging from side to side as she held her head up high and confidently.

"Aw, is the princess mad because she can't fight." I teased her, making her stop. I guess I should've paid more attention for she suddenly tackled me and held me down.

"Take that back!" She yelled, looking into my surprised eyes.

I chuckled. "Sorry, princess but it's the truth." I knew she wouldn't hit me; girls like her wouldn't want to risk breaking a nail or something.

She proved me wrong though; she did hit me. Quite hard if I might add. She smiled triumphantly as she looked down at my shocked expression.

"Call me a princess again and I'll hit a second time, understand!" She threatened and I could see how her confidence rose. I looked back at her raised fist and saw how red it was, probably as a result of hitting me on my cheek. She wouldn't hit me again, it'd hurt too much.. At least that's what I hoped. I touched my cheek to feel if it was starting to swell, luckily it didn't hurt that much.

"Oi, that really hurt!" I lied, grabbing her hand which was closest to my face and bit down in her lower arm. I don't know why I did that; I just wanted to make her pay.

She screamed though, making me release her and cover my ears. A couple of people rushed in and pulled us apart.

"Lucy-sama, are you alright?" An older woman asked as she looked at the bite mark I had left of her arm. It was at that moment that I realized she hadn't told me her name yet. Sure, I knew her name was Lucy but that was only after that woman had said her name.

"I'm fine." She said rudely, pulling her hand away from the concerned woman.

After that, we (me and Lucy) were brought back to Layla and I felt really nervous. What if she would send me away? I would be alone again because I knew dad wasn't coming back anymore. Panic rose up in me but I calmed down when Layla decided to speak to her daughter first.

"Lucy, honey can you please look at me." She said and I saw how Lucy was struggling to keep herself from crying.

Layla crouched before her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lucy must've been feeling that warm and safe feeling that I had felt when Layla put her hand on my head. That's what I thought but to my surprise, Lucy looked away, meeting my own eyes. She glared at me and I quickly looked away. Igneel would be so mad if he heard my mate hated me. Even though I had no idea what a mate was, but that was what dad had called Lucy so I guess she's my mate then.

"Honey, tell me what happened." Layla's sweet voice called out to her.

"I.." She started; wanting to say something but stopped.

"You what, Lucy?"

"I don't want him to be my brother! I want him out of here!" She yelled. I looked back at her, that panic from before hitting me like a ton of bricks.

After that, she just ran away and I was left alone with Layla.

She sighed, making me flinch. "I.. I'm sorry!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to bite her, I swear! Please don't send me away! I…" I paused, not knowing what to say next. "I have nowhere else to go.." I confessed.

"Don't worry. Even though she said all that, I'm sure she didn't mean any of it. I think she's just a bit confused by all this. This'll be over in a couple of days, you'll see." Layla smiled at me, making me relax a bit.

"B-but she really hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, I'm sure of it. You see, you're the first person she had ever talked to beside us. I think she doesn't quite knows how to act around other children so please forgive her. I'm sure that she herself isn't even aware of her own emotions right now so why don't you go up there and talk to her about it. I know of a way to make her tell you the truth." Layla winked at me, before pushing me back up the stairs.

When I finally reached the top I had absolutely no idea where her room was. All the hallways looked like each other and I think I could easily get lost here. But thanks to Igneel I wouldn't be doomed to roam this infinite maze of corridors because I could easily find Lucy's room by following her sweet scent.

I heard her sigh through the door and I lightly knocked, not knowing if I could just enter without a warning. She didn't reply though, so I took a deep breath and entered. I hoped I wouldn't upset her even more by entering without permission so I gently pushed the door open, making it creak.

"Go away!" She yelled, making me freeze.

I took another deep breath before I continued walking. I crawled on her bed and pulled the pillow away that had been shielding her face. I hovered over her, to see what kind of expression she would have upon looking at me; hate, resentment..

She gasped, jolting up with a start and bumped her head hard against my own. I clutched my forehead and I wanted to yell at her to watch out but I decided against it and closed my mouth before the angry words could've slipped.

"What're _you_ doing here?" She spoke.

Oh god! She really hated me! "So.. Your name's Lucy.." I changed the subject, crossing my legs and leaning back on my hands, her soft blankets tickling my fingers.

She didn't reply either, she just kept rubbing her forehead with her hand, making me notice the red mark on her lower arm.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, eyeing my bite mark.

"Of course it hurts! What's your head made of anyway?" She raised her voice slightly.

"No, not that. This." I said as I leaned forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer too. I turned her hand so I could take a better look at the bite mark that was decorating her creamy white skin. "Sorry for biting you." I said, feeling guilty for hurting her.

"S-sorry for punching you." She stuttered, probably shocked to hear me apologize.

"Doesn't matter. Sorry I called you a princess, you really pack a punch if you're angry enough." I grinned and to my relief, she smiled back at me.

Our heads turned to the door when another knock resounded in her room. Layla walked in and stopped beside her bed.

"Natsu, did you say goodbye?" She suddenly asked and panic rose up again. She gave a quick smile and that's when I understood what she was trying to do.

I nodded my head slightly as Lucy looked at me.

"Alright, let's get going then." Layla said, holding out her hand for me to grab.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lucy asked and I stopped trying to reach for Layla's hand.

"What do you mean, Lucy? I thought you told me you didn't want him as your brother; that you wanted him out of here?" Layla said, tilting her head slightly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Lucy said as she quickly grabbed me and hugged me against her. "We just had a little fight! I didn't mean it! Please, don't make him leave! Not after I just got a brother!" She yelled, the desperation clear in her voice, making me smile.

"But we don't have any room for him to stay in…" Layla thought aloud.

"I can share my room! It's no biggie!" Lucy answered. "It's too big for me anyway!"

"Ok, that's settled then. Natsu, you can stay." Layla winked, making me grin back at her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review, I think I'll post the next chapter if I get enough reviews so please tell me if I need to continue this!**

**~Angel**


	2. Family Ties

**Hey guys!**

**So yesterday I went to Rock Werchter and I was able to touch Danny O'Donoghue! And in a few hours, I'll be leaving to Spain! And I just wanted to really finish the chapter before then but out of the two FT stories I'm writing, only this one was presentable enough so I'll update my other story when I'm back. But that isn't until the 16****th**** :( I'm really sorry. But please enjoy this chapter and leave me lots of reviews for me to read on vacation!**

**So here's the second chapter to The Bonds that Bind. In this chapter, we'll see how the relationship between Lucy and her family is. It's kind of a Prologue part 2. I know, I'm sorry but before we can get to the fluffy NaLu moments, I need to set a background. But don't worry, the next chapter will be the actual story so be patient and bear with me for a while.**

**Btw, Lucy's still six in this chapter.**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**The Bonds that Bind - Chapter 2, Family Ties**

* * *

"No way!"

"Yeah, really. In 3, 2, 1.."

"Natsu! Lucy! Diner will be ready in half an hour!" One of the maids yelled through the door.

Lucy's eyes widened as I flashed her a toothy smile. "I told you so." I grinned, feeling pride boil up in me.

"So you can hear like everything?" She said incredulously.

"Well, not _everything_ but most things, yeah. Like that person outside your door, how she's sighing," I pointed behind her. "and how that cat is climbing up the tree outside," I pointed towards her window. "I can even hear your heartbeat." I finished, putting my finger to her heart.

"Really?! That's amazing! I wish I could do that!" She said as she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on every sound around her. I couldn't help but find this so adorable and I could only stare at her face, eyes closed tightly and a slight pink color on her cheeks.

"Hmm, it's not working." She pouted. I wanted to tell her it was impossible for her but I just couldn't. I didn't want to see her sad face. "Wait! I know!" She suddenly said, crawling closer to me and putting her ear against my chest. I felt my cheeks heat up when her breath touched my neck and her hand grabbed my shoulder to steady herself.

I didn't move, trying to sit as still as possible for her. I didn't even dare to breathe or swallow. I knew she's supposed to be my sister at the moment but eventually she'll be my girlfriend, even if she didn't know it yet. So it's not wrong for me to feel like this, right?

I wondered if I should tell her?

"It's working!" She suddenly yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I can hear your heart! It's beating really fast!"

As she finished her last sentence my cheeks flared, knowing why my heart had been beating that rapidly. For a moment, I was afraid that she would figure it out but then again, in her eyes, I was her brother so she wouldn't have been looking for those kind of feelings.

It's been a couple of days since Igneel left me here and to be honest, it had been going great. After the first day, I started to notice how my heart would start to race whenever she's around. It's like my body knew she would eventually become my girlfriend.

"Lucy-sama," I was startled when that spirit suddenly appeared in front of us. I was always startled by those spirits because I could never hear them coming.

"Shh." She said, her ear still pressed tightly against my chest, making my cheeks even hotter as the spirit looked at our position.

"You're still not dressed.. Please get ready for diner. Your father will be home soon." Upon hearing that her father would return tonight, Lucy's eyes snapped open and she backed away from me, quickly getting to her feet.

The spirit disappeared again and I watched how Lucy frantically ran across her room from her closet back to the attached bathroom.

"What's wrong, Luce?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips as her nickname left my mouth.

"Hurry up, Natsu!" She said, pulling me to my feet when she passed me. "Daddy's coming home! That means we'll have to wear a stupid dress!" She said, rummaging through her closet.

I laughed. "I don't think I need to wear a dress, Luce."

"Then help me!" She looked at me, desperation in her eyes.

"Y-yeah sure." I said, walking towards her just in time to catch the frilly dress she threw at me.

She quickly pulled off her shorts and t-shirt, leaving her in only her undergarments that consisted of a white tank top and white panties. I blushed, looking away. Not that it helped much for I had already seen her.

"What're you spacing out for! Help me put it on!" She yelled.

"C-can't you dress yourself?" I asked, a bit nervous because I was basically helping my future girlfriend dress herself.

"No, all my formal dresses are with corset bodice and I can't tighten them myself." She told me but I didn't understand what she was saying.

She stepped in this red and white dress with cords on the back. She slipped her arms through the puffed sleeves and pulled her hair to the side.

"Can you please tighten the strings?" She asked.

I looked at the complicated design and took a step back. "Euhm, I don't think I can do this. Can't you ask someone else?"

"No! When I turned six, I convinced mom that I didn't need her or the servants anymore to dress me because I'm now old enough! So if I go and ask her now…" She didn't finish her sentence but I knew what she meant.

I gulped as I stepped towards her, pulling the two strings in my hands. "You'll have to tell me what to do because I've never done this before ok."

"Ok, you just need to lace them and tighten them. It's like lacing shoes." She said and we both looked down at my feet. "Euhm.." She said as she looked at my sandals.

I laughed uncomfortably, secretly cursing Igneel for never teaching me how to put on shoes with laces.

"S-so I just cross them and pull them through the holes?" I asked to be certain, copying the strings that had already been 'laced' as Lucy called it. "I.. I think I'm finished."

"Great, now you only need to tighten them, one by one." She said.

Hmm.. tighten she said. I put my two fingers behind the top crossed laces and pulled, feeling it tighten. Ok, I think I got it. When I was halfway, Lucy suddenly spoke up.

"N-Natsu," She whispered. "It-It's too tight.. I can't.. breathe.."

My eyes widened and I quickly loosened the laces. "Sorry! Are you ok?" I asked, catching her as she fell backwards. "I didn't know, dresses could be this deadly." I said as I eyed her closet.

She giggled. "I guess I should've told you not to tighten them too much."

We both laughed after that and when she was ready, all she needed to do was put on her shoes.

"Say Luce, why is your dress actually a corset? You're not fat." As she heard my question, she stopped for a moment, her other shoe laying there neglected.

"I guess it's just for decoration or something." She finally said.

When we got downstairs, Layla hugged Lucy, checking her dress and praising her. "Natsu helped me, mom." She said and we both froze. Lucy because she wasn't supposed to tell Layla this and me because I had just helped her daughter dress herself. I was sure she was going to get mad or something but she just smiled and thanked me.

"Lucy, you look absolutely wonderful. But Natsu.. Hmm what should we do about you?" Lucy and her mom both looked me over, a glint in their eyes as they looked back at each other and grinned.

Next thing I know, I'm being forced in a black suit with a red tie.

"You look so cute!" Layla squealed as she adjusted my red tie and I suddenly had the urge to burn the damn clothes off of me.

"Yeah, you do!" Lucy agreed and I suddenly couldn't help but like this suit a bit more.

"Alright, let's get going." Layla said as she grabbed Lucy's hand. I watched how Lucy's dress bounced with every step she took.

"Natsu, are you coming?" Lucy pulled me out my trance, holding her hand out. I quickly grabbed it and followed the two to the dining room.

I went to sit at my usual spot; next to Lucy and across from her mother. I looked down, seeing nearly a dozen forks, spoons and knives lying beside my 5 plates. I still wasn't used to all this but I noticed how there had been more utensils than normal. So I decided to just mimic Lucy while we're eating, just as always.

I was talking to her about the trip we were going on, the day after that, when I heard footsteps approach and I stopped talking, looking at the big doors.

Lucy stopped talking too and looked in the same direction; she probably knew I had heard him coming.

I noticed how she clenched her fists nervously and without thinking, I grabbed her hand. She looked up at me and smiled back weakly before the doors swung open.

Layla stood up, walking towards the man that was Lucy's father. She kissed him, making my cheeks turn slightly pink as I saw them before she started talking about Igneel. I knew it wasn't right to be eavesdropping but I couldn't help but be curious when it concerns dad.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, interrupting my concentration. "do you think dad will approve of our trip tomorrow?"

"I don't know." I whispered back. "I hope he does."

"Me too!" She squeezed my hand, making me smile.

"Hello Lucy, Natsu." Her father, Jude said.

When Capricorn had given me my clothes he gave me a little message from Layla about Lucy's father. Layla had said that his name was Jude Heartfilia and she left me with quite a lot of details. She also said that he knew about my situation.

"Hello daddy." Lucy smiled.

"H-Hello." I said, smelling the food that was about to come.

Since the Heartfilia family was wealthy, the food was excellent. I was really happy that dad made me stay here, of course not only for the food but also for Lucy.

The entirety of the meal, not a word was said and it made me quite uncomfortable. The past few days had been very different; we had normal conversations but now.. Everything felt so.. forced.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy glance at me. I heard her heartbeat speed up as she took a deep breath when the servants brought in the dessert.

"Daddy!" Her voice loud in the silent room. "M-me and Natsu were wondering if we're allowed to go on a trip tomorrow.." Lucy said in a much quieter voice after her father had locked eyes with her.

"And where are the servants taking you?"

"Euhm.. Actually.. It's just me and.. me and Natsu.." Her voice quivered.

"What! No way I'm letting my daughter go anywhere without guards!" Lucy grabbed my hand when her father raised his voice.

"But we'll only be going to town!" I interrupted and I froze as his eyes landed upon me. I gulped but Lucy squeezed my hand, telling me not to stop now. The fire inside of me had been stirred and I continued, now more confidently. "I'll protect her. You _know_ I can protect her."

"Honey, they'll be fine. They'll look after each other. And I'll tell my spirits to keep an eye on them." Layla quickly added.

"Fine. But if anything happens.."

"It won't!" I reassured him.

"Then you are permitted to go."

"Yay!" Lucy cheered beside me, hugging me. "Are we allowed to leave now?"

"But honey, what about dessert?"

"Don't want any." She said as she pulled me off the chair and out of the room. At first I wanted to object because I did want to have the delicious ice-cream but I figured Layla would bring some up later this evening.

"Lucy, where are we going?" I asked as she pulled me through various corridors until we finally stopped in front of a big, wooden staircase that led to a hatchway.

"To the roof." She said. "I just remembered that you haven't been up there yet."

"I see. And we're allowed to go up there?"

"No." I looked at her, surprise clear on my face. She giggled and started to climb the stairs.

"Lucy!" I whispered, afraid someone would catch us. "What if someone comes!?"

"Don't worry! The servants don't come up here and we'll be gone before mom and dad even notice we were gone. I just want to show you the constellations. And if someone comes, you'll hear them, right?"

"Y-yeah but.."

"Then don't worry about it." Even though she said that, I couldn't help but have this feeling that something was going to end up badly. It's actually quite strange how I was usually the responsible one when it came to these kind of things. I remembered when I was with Igneel, I didn't have a care in the world. But now, I'm so afraid they'll throw me out and never let me see her again.

"Natsu, c-can you help me with this hatch?" Lucy said as she tried to push against the wood.

I climbed up the stairs, standing behind her and helped her push. The hatch creaked open and hit the ground hard when I pushed it completely over. I paused, listening if anyone had heard before I crawled through first, pulling Lucy up after me.

She clutched my arm as the wind violently hit us, making her stumble against me. The sky was filled with clouds and not a single star could be spotted. "I guess it's going to storm." I said absentmindedly.

I felt her tense up against me as another gush of wind hit us. "C'mon let's get back inside, it's too cold out here for you."

When we closed the hatch, I followed Lucy back to her room and I noticed how she had walked faster than normal and hadn't said a word. I guess she's really disappointed for not being able to show me the stars.

"Oh, there you guys are. I was looking for you. Here's you dessert if you want some. You can eat it in your room, just don't tell your father." Layla said, giving Lucy two bowls of ice-cream. "Now, hurry up and eat your ice-cream. Don't forget to brush your teeth before going to bed." Layla said, giving us both a kiss before she left.

I grabbed one of the bowls from Lucy's hand when she struggled to open the door to her room. She quickly closed it behind us and followed me to our bed. I started eating my ice as I flopped down on my belly on the soft matrass. The ice-cream really was something. I even got Lucy's share since she didn't want any.

Lucy sighed as she let herself fall on top of me. She was laying on her back, her head resting on my lower back.

"Something wrong, Lucy?" I asked as I put another spoonful of ice-cream into my mouth.

"No, everything's fi-" The dark room suddenly lit up, making Lucy sit up straight. "Oh no." Lucy quickly crawled over me and under the blankets, pushing me aside with her feet.

I put the my empty bowl on her nightstand before turning to see what she was doing. "Luce?" I peeked under the blankets which she had pulled over her head.

That's when thunder cracked in the sky above, piecing my ears and making Lucy clutch the blanket and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" I couldn't help but find this amusing. I mean, thunder's nothing but sound; even I knew that.

Another flash lit up the room and the thunder followed after, now much sooner than before. Lucy trembled beneath the blankets so I laid next to her beneath the soft covers, pulling the blankets a little lower so I could see her face.

"You know, thunder's nothing to be scared about. It's just sound."

"I know that but it's still scary! Mom gave me that ceiling so I could see the lightning and so I would know where the sound's coming from. But I still find it very scary to hear it, it's like… I can't explain it!"

The room lit up again and the thunder immediately followed, indicating the storm was close. Lucy quickly crawled closer to me, throwing her small arms around my waist and digging her face in my side. I wriggled in her grip 'till I was laying on my side, her breath tickling my stomach where my shirt had risen up slightly. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Her breathing slowed down a bit and she was now nuzzling her face deeper into my stomach. She fell asleep, holding me like that and I had never been so happy about a storm before.

The following morning, she woke me up by crawling over me. She quickly ran to her bathroom and started rummaging through some stuff before she came running back, jumping on top of me. "Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!"

I grunted. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Get ready, we'll leave soon!" She said excitedly, the storm from last night completely forgotten.

"Yeah, yeah." I didn't have much sleep last night since Lucy's breath and heartbeat kept distracting me from getting a decent sleep.

"Capricorn!" Lucy suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, my Lady?" The voice answered and as I turned around, the spirit was bowing slightly before Lucy.

"We're leaving now, could you make sure mom doesn't worry too much and dad doesn't let anyone follow us?" She smiled. I never expected her father to be so protective of her. I mean, he was almost never at home, always on business trips.

"Of course, my Lady." The spirit smiled and disappeared again.

"Alright, we're ready to go!" She yelled and pulled me with her before I even had the chance to put on the shirt I was holding.

As the big, front doors were opened for us, the sweet, fresh and calming smell of fresh rain hit my nose, making me stop and enjoy the scent.

"I'm glad that there's also a positive thing that comes from a storm." Lucy smiled at me as she grabbed my hand and gently tugged me forward.

We walked in silence, nearly the entire trip to the town. I suddenly felt really excited; I had never been in a town before. Me and dad always avoided humans so I was really excited about this.

When we finally arrived, my eyes widened. The streets were decorated with lots of flowers everywhere, making it smell delicious. I could also smell freshly baked bread and all kinds of food. I knew for sure I was drooling because of all the scents that hit my nose.

I can't remember what we did that day but I know it was a really fun day, the one thing I do remember are the Sakura trees for they were the most memorable.

Magnolia had these trees that Lucy wanted me to see. Saying something about rainbows. And when we got to the park, Lucy pushed me down to sit at the base of a huge Sakura tree. It was absolutely magnificent; the rainbow colors making Lucy sparkle in the light. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"They're beautiful aren' they, the trees."

"Right, the trees!" I quickly looked back up before she would've caught me staring at her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? You're far from home, aren't you Princess?" A boy said as he approached with his two friends. They were around my age I think, a couple of years older than Lucy.

"Go away!" Lucy said, before turning her head in a huff. "And stop calling me that!"

"Aw, but Lucy," The boy faked a pout. "we just wanted to play." At that time, I wondered how these boys knew Lucy.

"Well I don't wanna! So you can get going now."

"What? You think you're too good to be seen with us!" The boy said, grabbing her arm and I couldn't help but growl inwardly.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled, getting to my feet.

"And who're you? Her boyfriend?"

"I'm your worst nightmare!" I didn't hesitate to land a punch right in his face, making him release Lucy's arm. One of the other boys tackled me to the ground and hit me hard in my stomach.

"Leave my brother alone!" I heard Lucy scream and being called her brother irritated me so much. I knew I wasn't supposed to use my magic but I just couldn't control my anger at that moment. My fits lit up in flames, making the boys pause for a moment and back up a bit.

"Leave. Now!" I yelled, giving them a chance to get away somewhat unharmed. One of the boys fled and another was uncertain about what to do.

I gathered my breath, "Fire Dragon's.." taking in as much as I could before I released it in one big fiery breath. "Roar!"

The two boys screamed as they ran away and I couldn't help but laugh triumphantly. I turned back to Lucy who was sitting on her knees on the grass, shock evident on her face.

I put out my flames and offered her my hand but she backed away, making a jolt of pain shoot through me. "Luce?" I frowned, not understanding why she was afraid.

"You can use magic?" She asked, an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I won't hurt you Luce, ever!" I reassured her, not wanting her to be afraid of me.

She looked back at my hand before carefully placing her own in mine. She released a sigh before she laughed. "I never thought you'd hurt me, Natsu. Sorry, I just thought it'd be hot if I touched your hand."

"Weirdo." I pulled her up, examining the red mark on her arm from when that boy had so forcefully grabbed her.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a mage?" She asked as we started to walk back home.

"You never really asked. And besides, you aren't supposed to know so don't tell your.. our parents." I quickly corrected. Whenever I spoke to her mother and Lucy wasn't around, I just addressed her as Layla because it's a little awkward. Layla wouldn't mind if I called her 'mom' but it just didn't feel right to do so, somehow.

"You said 'Fire Dragon's…'. Does that mean that red Dragon taught you? The one who brought you to us."

"Ah Igneel, yes he taught me Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Igneel's name had slipped before I could stop myself and I waited nervously for her reaction.

"Dragon _Slayer_ Magic? Does that mean.."

"Oh no! I won't hurt him! I'd never use my Magic to kill dragons!" I said, a bad taste in my mouth as I said the last part.

She sighed in relief. "By the way," Lucy suddenly pulled me to a stop and hugged me, making me stumble back when she threw herself against me. "thanks for protecting me. You're a good brother." She smiled before standing on her toes to reach my face. She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, making the brother-comment less painful to hear. I stroked her hair, returning the smile, knowing that one day she'll kiss me for other reasons.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Preview CH 3: The Moment my World fell apart**

"Where do children come from?"

"Dragons bring them to your house!" I yelled confidently but everybody started laughing.

"And who told you that? A Dragon?" They mocked.

"No, it's true! My brother was brought to me by a Dragon!"

* * *

**Please leave a review and thanks already :)**

**~Angel**


	3. The Moment my World fell apart

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back from vacation but I'll spare you all the horrible details :( but if you're still interested, you can always check out my chapter 17 (YH) because I kept on rambling there :S**

**So here's the third chapter! From here, the story actually starts so I'll make sure to add enough NaLu fluff in the upcoming chapters!**

**For some reason, I really liked to write this chapter (especially the Layla-part)!**

**To Kate: Thanks for leaving a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and sadly never will...**

* * *

**SweetLoveAngel2**

**The Bonds that Bind - Chapter 3, The Moment my World fell apart**

* * *

It's strange how the last time I had been here, it had been on my birthday, a few months ago.

I had wanted to visit her before we started to celebrate my 17th birthday. Natsu had wanted to party all night and he had dragged me to the village where we stayed until we were both so drunk, we just fell asleep on the spot. Thank god for that sweet lady had carried us to her spare bedroom.

That day had been a joyful day, unlike today. It's the death anniversary of mom. It had been 11 years ago that she passed away.

I looked at her grave as Natsu gently brushed the dead leaves away with his hand, his scarf swaying in the light breeze. I crouched down, watching as the blossoms rained down from the big Sakura tree. Natsu sighed in defeat as he watched the flower petals fall. I smiled at him, "At least it's prettier than those brown leaves." placing the single red rose on top of her grave.

He nodded slightly before walking back to my side. I stood up and he immediately grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb over my hand, knowing that I was trying to hold back my tears.

I closed my eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. He turned to me and pulled me into a warm hug, making me feel safe and secure. I buried my head into his shoulder as I clutched his suit. I knew he didn't like to wear suits but he didn't mind on this day. I, myself was clad in a dark blue, simple dress, knowing that mom didn't like the color black on me.

I took a deep breath, taking in Natsu's scent and I felt myself calm down. Somehow this always happened whenever I was close to him.

"You ready, Luce?" His voice was soft as if he was afraid to disrupt my mom's peaceful sleep.

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

When we arrived back home, I saw one of the new servants with a very shaken expression, meaning my father was also home.

This happened all the time. It was well known that my dad had grown more bitter over the years; more angry. Ever since mom died, he started to hate the world around him, becoming even more serious than he used to be.

I knew that he had snapped at that new girl for something silly. Everyone here knew not to take it to heart. That's why I could tell she was a new one, hired to do dad's dirty shores.

The girl, not much older than myself was standing with her back against the door of my father's office. Tears streaming down her face; he had yelled at her, cursed her and insulted her before he had fired her. I knew, for this was what he did. This is what he'd always do, hire a new slave just to break her and then throw her away like some used doll.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." I pushed the door open, passing the girl who gave me a genuine thank you and a deep bow.

Natsu followed me closely and shut the door behind me as I spoke.

"Father, why did you fire that girl?" My dad was sitting at his desk, papers all over the place. He had this distant look in his eyes as he looked at the photo frame on his desk. I knew it was a photo of mom and him, on their wedding day.

"Father?"

As his eyes took in the sight of me, I could clearly see the pain flashing through his old eyes.

"How dare you come in here, looking like that." I knew what he was talking about; if mom would've still been alive, I think strangers couldn't tell us apart. It's scary how much I resembled her; my hair, my lips, my eyes, everything.

"This is all your fault. She's gone because of you." The words were soft but they hit me like a ton of bricks.

"It's not Lucy's fault! You can't blame her for something like this!" Natsu yelled, defending me. Even though he was standing by the door, I know he had heard my father's hurtful words with his inhuman hearing.

"You're right, it's your fault!" Father slammed his fists on the table, making me flinch. "And I will not have my daughter end up with some lowlife of a dragon brat! So get out!" He got up, walking to Natsu and grabbing him by his scarf.

"Father, what's wrong with you!" I interrupted, stepping between them and pushing my father away from Natsu. "If you throw Natsu out, I'm going with him!"

"Lucy, he's been lying to you and he made us lie too! He's the reason Layla's dead! He's the reason you mother died!" Again, the words hit me hard. But I refused to believe it! "He's not my son and he's not your brother! He was raised by a freaking dragon!"

"I know!" I yelled, stopping my father's ramblings. "I know Natsu's not my real brother! I've known for quite some years now but it doesn't matter if we're related by blood or not! Natsu's been by my side more than _you've_ ever been so if you're really going to make me choose, I'll choose him! Because family sticks together!"

"You say he's more family to you than me, your own father?!"

"Yes! Natsu's trying to keep us together while you're trying to sell me every time you get the chance! At least Natsu's not trying to force me to marry someone I don't love!" Actually, this had nothing to do with our current fight but I figured that if we were having a fight, I'd better get all of it off my chest.

"Oh but here comes the good part, honey. Did you know he wants you to be his wife." I froze. It was needless to say that I hadn't expected that.

I looked back at Natsu, unsure how to react. I've known for a long time that Natsu wasn't my brother. I mean, Natsu couldn't possibly be my older brother. When that Dragon, Igneel, had brought Natsu here, I really believed that children were brought to their parents by dragons. I remembered how humiliating it had been when those kids had laughed at me.

"_Where do children come from?"_

"_Dragons bring them to your house!" I yelled confidently but everybody started laughing._

"_And who told you that? A Dragon?" They mocked._

"_No, it's true! My brother was brought to me by a Dragon!"_

That was when I started to connect the dots. Why Natsu would call my mom by her name and why he could use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Also, he didn't resemble my parents at all. Not like how I'm almost a duplicate of mom. The difference between us was too big. But I accepted the fact that Natsu wasn't my brother. But a lot changed when I got older; I felt so strange whenever I was with him. When I was small, I used to get the same warm feeling in my stomach but I always blamed it on my sibling bond with him but when I realized we never had a sibling bond to begin with, I started to feel confused as to why I would feel something like that.

"Did you know that he wants to claim you. Haven't you noticed the way he's been taking advantage of your pure heart? Sleeping by your side, helping you dress, keeping other boys away…"

I remembered all those things; how he slept next to me every night, how he helped me tie the laces of my dresses, how he had protected me from those bullies…

"I'm telling you Lucy; if you follow him, he'll only cause you pain and suffering. He'll hurt you, honey. I'm just trying to protect you."

"No Lucy, it's not like that!" Natsu's voice brought me back to the present. "I love you, I would never hurt you!" I was taken aback by his words. They were so honest and full of emotion that I felt myself scared of his genuine feelings. I couldn't return them, I could never return them because he'll always be my brother, my best friend.

"Love he says!" My dad scoffed. "If you love her, you wouldn't have stayed." His words confused me. "Lucy, did you know? When that overgrown lizard brought him here, he was being chased by god knows what; creatures that hide in the shadows and live with the sole purpose to find and destroy. Layla had a good heart so she couldn't turn them down when they were seeking for help but look at the price she paid! That scoundrel brought danger to all of us!" He turned back to Natsu. "You took her from us! I should let you repay us with your own worthless life!"

"Father! You will not harm him! This is crazy; you can't blame Natsu for an accident."

"You think Layla's death was an accident? _He _killed her." Father said, pointing towards Natsu.

That can't be true. Right? I turned to Natsu but my trust began to waver when he didn't immediately deny it. "N-Natsu?" This couldn't be happening. It was an accident, I'm sure of it. Besides, Natsu couldn't have… He was with me the whole time. It couldn't have been him.

"You knew that those things would find you, yet you chose to stay and put our lives at risk. You're dangerous. You can't blame me for trying to save her life. She would follow you to the end of the world and you know it. Eventually, you'll be the death of her. Leave. And give her a chance to live; tell her. Don't kill her like you killed Layla."

My eyes didn't stray from Natsu's but he looked away and sighed. "It's true Luce, I killed Layla and if you stay with me, I'll kill you too." My world fell apart. The air around me, suffocating me. The sun was replaced by the endless night and all the stars had fallen from the heavens.

"If I may interrupt;" Capricorn suddenly appeared, bowing like he always did before he spoke. "I admire your sacrifice, young one but taking all the blame on you will cause not only heartache for yourself but also for my Lady.  
It's true that Layla-sama died, trying to keep the creatures that were after you at bay but it was certainly not by your hand that she died. Your past is haunting you and you wish to keep your loved-ones safe, I admire that but trying to make her stay here will not end well. I know my Lady adores you so it would break her heart if you two would ever be separated. So if you're going to tell her the truth, she deserves to hear all of it; not only the things that would keep her safe."

My eyes locked with Natsu's and I had a sudden urge to look away, not knowing if I could even look at him without hate or resentment lingering in my eyes. How could he tell me that he killed mom without even an ounce of regret! "Tell me. Everything." I didn't want to sound harsh but I was sick of always being the one everyone lied to. Call it what you want but not telling me the whole story is put in the same category as lying!

Natsu sighed and looked up at my dad before his eyes settled on mine again.

"A long time ago, a prophecy had been made when a key fell from the skies. They say that the Sprit King himself had sent the key to Earthland where it would wait for someone to open the Gate. It's said that the key has a life on its own and that it wants to be used, not caring whether the person is good or bad. That's why the Spirit King asked the Fire Dragons to use their magic and protect the key from the selfishness of humans. The first Fire Dragon King took it with him since he didn't get burned by the everlasting flame. He took it to an old Priest who examined the strange key. He couldn't touch it though, but he could read the old inscriptions on the key and said that it was the Gate Key of the Spirit Queen and that she would grant one wish if she was summoned. He said that the key would bring light in the darkness but that it could also take light away. The prophecy foretold that the eternal burning key could only be used after a Fire Dragon and Celestial Spirit Mage became one and give birth to salvation.

My dad, Igneel had carried the key around for a long time until it disappeared and ended up with me. That's why he taught me Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. But because of that key, my whole village was attacked. I don't remember much about the attack, only a high pithed scream and since Igneel took me with him, I figured they must've been pretty strong."

Natsu paused. He took in another deep breath. I was confused; this wasn't what I wanted to know; I wanted to know what happened to-

"Layla didn't die by my hand but I did kill her. That's why it's better if you stay away from me, Lucy or you'll get killed too because of me."

Why! Tell me why! Natsu you've been by my side for the past 11 years, why would you suddenly say this! I was getting so frustrated and I felt the tears burning in my eyes.

"_That night_, the night when she died, I had heard that high pitched scream again. It had woken me from my sleep. At first I thought I had another nightmare but it was real. The sound was so close and I trembled. I remember how you were still sound asleep; you laid there so peaceful, unbeknownst to what was about to come.

I heard someone open the doors downstairs, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew they were inside but just as soon as I had heard them enter, I heard a loud crash. _Her_ voice had called upon her spirits and I could feel the positive magic linger through the house. I went to see if I could help her, knowing that Igneel had said something about the creatures hating the light. I ran downstairs, towards the backyard where Layla had been trying to keep them from breaking through her defenses."

A smile tugged at his lips and it confused me; angered me. How could he be smiling when..! When she was about to die!

"Her magic was so overwhelming. I had never seen a Celestial Spirit Mage fight before but what I witnessed that night.. it still gives me a warm feeling. Something so warm, my own flames can't even rival with it. Her spirits were by her side, shining brightly in contrast to the dark of night. Her magic had been pure light; the creatures couldn't stand the pure energy of her power and were driven back. But..

Something went wrong. I could hear the bells from the church in town ring, indicating midnight had arrived. I felt her magic disappear and her spirits' form started to fade. It was like something had been blocking her magic. I wanted to help her but when she spotted me, she locked my inside one of her spirits; that walking clock. She told me not to interfere because they'd know who I was and more would come. She was helped back to her feet by one of her spirits and gave me a reassuring smile before she started to gather all her remaining magic. She called the 12 zodiac spirits back, each spirit disappearing in a bright, golden light. I felt her magic drop drastically. All the keys lit up and started circling her. A giant energy sphere was gathering magic from around her; the grass, the trees, even from her own body. The magic had been so powerful that I could see the golden dust being gathered in the sphere above her head. The three creatures lunged at her and she released the built-up energy all at once. The light had been so blinding but not a sound had been made. The spirit in which I was encased flew back and disappeared. I remember seeing how she was swallowed by that sphere and how most of the keys scattered. I couldn't save her; her body laid there, unmoving but I could still hear her breathe faintly. Her body was disappearing; turning into the golden dust that I had seen earlier. Her voice came out so quietly, like it wasn't even there at all. She- She thanked me! But I hadn't done anything! I couldn't save her! Maybe if I had acted sooner or if there hadn't been a celestial event on that night-!"

Natsu clenched his fists, grinding his teeth as he cast his eyes downward.

"What did a blood moon have to do with the fact that you let her get killed?" My father's voice broke through the silence. "If you had just stayed away, none of this would've happened! You can't blame the freaking moon for your mistakes!"

Tears rolled down Natsu's cheeks as my father's harsh words were thrown at him. I've never seen him so vulnerable.

"Just admit you killed her!" Father raised his fist. My tears danced in the air as my body reacted on impulse and rushed forward. I jumped in front of Natsu, spreading my arms, trying to stop my father but he didn't slow down.

I closed my eyes as my father's fist came at me, inching closer and closer with the passing seconds.

Black. Everything turned black after that. I didn't know what had happened; had father hit me? Or was I knocked out?

I heard someone panting next to me, warm breath tickling my neck. I opened my eyes, taking in the situation.

I was lying on the floor, Natsu behind me with his hands on my waist and gripping me tightly. "Don't ever do that again." I heard him breathe in my ear. I released my breath, not knowing I had been holding it. Natsu had pulled me out of the way. He had saved me. Again.

"Lucy! Why would you want to protect him! He's the reason Layla-"

"Stop saying that! Dad it wasn't Natsu's fault! It's true that a blood moon stops the flow of Celestial Energy. On a blood moon, Celestial Spirit Mages are drained of their magic! You were married to one and you didn't know?!"

"You believe that story of him?!" My father was furious, yelling at us as he hovered over us.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't! I want to see proof! Show me that key!" My father yelled, stepping back as Natsu quickly got to his feet. Natsu leaned down, offering me his hand so he could pull me up.

"I.. I can't. The key's inside of me."

"You ate it?!"

"What? No, Luce! How could you even think that?" He turned to face me, his expression was hilarious.

I laughed. I actually laughed. It had seemed like ages since I had done that. "You never know. You'll eat everything if you can swallow it, and even if you can't, you'll still try."

He pouted, knocking his fist lightly against my head. "Th-that's… I didn't eat the key, Igneel used magic to put it inside my body. So.. So that if I were to be killed, the key would vanish.."

If he would be killed… My happy moment crumbled as I thought about it. He was in danger. That's why he wanted me to stay here. He's.. He's afraid I'll get hurt. He doesn't want me to become collateral damage.

"Father, if you throw him out, he'll be in danger."

"He's already in danger. He's been in danger ever since he got here! That's why I want him to leave! He's been here for far too long!"

"But..!" I wanted to protest but my father interrupted me before I could speak up.

"Why would you still care for him? All he's done was lie to you, Lucy!"

"He wasn't lying, he just didn't tell me everything. Keeping information hidden isn't the same as lying." I was contradicting myself. I just didn't want to see Natsu as the bad guy, I refused to do so! He's been by my side ever since we were kids. He treated me like his sister while we weren't even related.

"You're not going with him! I'll make sure of it! And you! Get out!" The guards suddenly came in and pulled Natsu away from me. I reached out to grab his hand but dad held me back. "Throw him out! He came with nothing, so he shall leave with nothing!"

"Natsu!" He looked at me, pain in his eyes as he flashed me a smile.

"It's ok, Luce. I'll be fine." He lied.

* * *

I just sat there, crying my eyes out while sitting on the floor of my father's study.

"I can't believe-" A thought suddenly rushed through me and I quickly dried my tears. "I can't believe how stupid I was for believing him. You were right, father. I apologize for not being able to see clearly. I guess I cared too much to see through his lies."

"I'm glad you finally understand me." Even though I was on my father's side now, he didn't seem happy at all.

"If you'll excuse me, father. I'll go to my room now, taking a shower will help clear my mind."

He didn't give me a reply, he turned around, looking out the big window and stared into the distance.

"Goodbye daddy." I closed the door.

* * *

I walked in a quick pace to my room, not wanting to be noticed by the servants. I wanted to run so bad but I knew I couldn't let them get suspicious of me.

When I finally got to my room, I locked it behind me and rushed to my closet.

I searched for a pair of comfortable clothes to wear, cursing my father for all the dresses and gowns. It took me a while but eventually I found them. I quickly discarded the dress I had been wearing and pulled on my black knee-high socks and my black mini skirt along with a dark purple tank top. I also grabbed Natsu's clothes, remembering how he had been thrown out in that suit. I grabbed one of his loose trousers and the vest he likes to wear.

"Lucy-sama, please take us with you." I nearly screamed when I heard the voice behind me.

When I turned around, I could see Capricorn hold a few Golden Gate Keys out for me.

"Layla-sama would've wanted you to take us with you. Don't worry about the contracts, your mother already took care of those." I quickly put down the clothes on my bed and walked to Capricorn, gently taking the keys out of his hand. I felt the tears return but this time, they were tears of joy. "You can call upon us if you need _anything_. We're here for you." His form faded away, leaving me alone in the big room.

I put the keys on my belt, next to my other silver keys and picked the clothes back up from the bed. I walked back to the door, reaching for the doorknob when I thought about something else; money. I never really thought about it since I had always gotten whatever I wanted with a snap of my fingers. I almost forgot that that would all disappear if I ran away now. I rushed towards my jewelry box and emptied the contents all over my bed. I tossed the silver box to the side and searched for any expensive jewelry I could find. I looked around, searching for something to safely put them in when I remembered Natsu's birthday gift. He had given me a little black bag which was magically enhanced by an ancient spell, allowing it to extend on the inside but appear normal on the outside. Up until now, I had only used it a couple of times when we snuck out at night to see the stars on the rooftop. The neat thing about the little bag was that it could also transform into a backpack or even a suitcase.

I stuffed the jewelry in a pouch on the inside, zipping it up so it wouldn't scatter through the bag if I shook it. I also put the clothes and some blankets inside. I even considered packing some toiletries but then I'd have to pack my whole bathroom. I rummaged through the little bag with my hand, searching for some money that was left from our last trip to town but I came out empty handed. I sighed, looking around the room for something that could be useful when my eyes landed on the photo on the inside of my jewelry box. It was a photo of my family; mom and dad, even Natsu. They stood around me, hugging me.

I pulled the photo out the frame and put it inside the little black bag. I transformed the bag and hug the now little black velvet pouch on my belt next to my keys before I decided to leave.

* * *

I had the urge to walk through the house one final time but decided against it when I heard the big clock in the hallway strike. It had been an hour ago that Natsu had been thrown out and I quickened my pace, walking towards the backdoor. I opened it quietly, knowing that the guards would come running if they'd see me leave.

I looked around, hiding behind the pillars of the terrace. And when I was certain that nobody was around, I ran as fast as I could across the grass that was my backyard, hoping to remain unseen. As I saw the fence, I slowed down, knowing that the guards would be keeping an eye out for any intruders. I snickered; they were so busy looking for intruders that they didn't pay attention for any escapers.

I snuck past them without any problems and quickly hid in the woods that surrounded my house. I wanted to scream his name, knowing he could hear me even if he was far away. But I was too close to my house; the guards would definitely hear. I followed the path of the forest, taking small, quick steps. It's already past 5 and the sun would be setting soon.

Then, without warning, rain started pouring down and I was immediately soaked. I kept on walking, not bothering to search for a jacket in my small pouch.

The forest had this really nice smell to it; fresh and full of life. But my soaked clothes made a shiver run up my spine, pulling me back to reality. I stopped, looking around. I didn't recognize this place at all and it seemed like I had already passed through here. I looked at the ground, sighing when I saw the footsteps in the muddy ground.

I stepped back, leaning against the bark of a big tree and slid down. I pulled my legs up, hugging them and burying my face in my knees. I had absolute no idea where I was going. I knew where I wanted to be; not at home, no I wanted to be by _his _side. There where it was warm and safe. I looked back up, my eyes settling on the footsteps in the mud.

I frowned. Those weren't my footsteps! Could it be-!

I quickly got to my feet again, taking a closer look at the footprints. They were definitely not mine because I didn't have that kind of print on the shoe sole. My face lit up and my eyes followed the footprints; they led deeper into the forest. I regained my spirits and followed the path, letting the footprints guide me as I started to run.

The rain was pouring down so hard, I could barely hear myself think. There weren't even any animals out in this weather. Well, maybe there were but I just couldn't hear them. Even the fresh smell of the forest had disappeared and now I could only smell water. If that even had a scent.

In the distance, I could make out the contours of a person. It was him, I just knew it! I was so happy that I had found him, I kept on running, closing the distance with every step I took. He stopped but I didn't slow down. A smile tugged at my lips when he turned around.

Suddenly I was pushed against a nearby tree, a flaming fist raised at my face. My smile dropped as Natsu's hand pushed down hard on my shoulder. When our eyes met, he looked at me, shocked to see me.

"L-Lucy?" He quickly released me and pulled his fist back. "What're you doing here?" He said but I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot. He had really given me a fright when he had looked at me like that. "You're soaked!" He said, pulling off the jacket of his suit and put it around my shoulders. He pushed my hair out of my face where it clung to my skin, his warm hands lingering a bit longer than usual. His forehead bumped mine lightly as he closed his eyes. The water was dripping from his bangs onto my nose and he released a deep sigh, his breath tickling my lips.

"Lucy, sorry I scared you. I just hadn't expected it to be you." His voice was soft, a mere whisper but even so, I heard him through the pouring rain.

His jacked was also soaked but I didn't care. I relaxed as his warmth consumed me. The feeling of him standing so close to me sent shivers up and down my spine.

My arms closed around his neck, pulling him closer to me as I buried my face in his shoulder. I was so glad to see him. I didn't know if I was crying or if it had been the rain but I didn't let go. He hugged me back, his nose snuggling in the crook of my neck.

As his arms closed around my waist, my eyes snapped open, remembering what father had said. **"Did you know he wants you to be his wife. Did you know that he wants to claim you."**

I quickly released him and pushed him back, looking away so he couldn't see my flushed face.

"Lucy?" **"I love you…!"**

I squeezed my eyes shut. His hands grabbed my shoulders, trying to pull me back into that hug that had been so comfortable before my mind ruined it.

"He loves me.." The words had slipped from my mouth before I could even take them back. At first I thought that he hadn't heard but..

"Yes, I love you." My stomach reacted funny to those words; it was something I had never felt before, even though I've heard mom say it so many times.

I stared at him, not knowing what I was supposed to do next.

"I love you, Lucy." He repeated.

I collected my thoughts. He didn't love me _like that. _I calmed down. This was Natsu; he had never liked a girl before and he often said he loved me so there was nothing wrong with saying that he loves me.

"I love you too, Natsu." I smiled but he sighed, confusing me.

"I'm _in_ love with you, Lucy."

I looked up at him, my eyes confused and uncertain because he didn't look that happy.

"Y-You can't be in love with me." I blurted out.

"And why's that?" He questioned, closing the distance between us.

"Because I love you the same way! We're the same! But I'm not _in_ love with you so you've got it wrong; you're not _in_ love with me."

"It's true, our love's the same but I'm not the one who's got it wrong here. The love I feel for you isn't like the love you had for your mom. My love for you is.. more than that; it's dangerous, exhilarating, demanding, even painful." His breath tickled my ear as he whispered the words to me, making me shiver.

"Y-You're wrong… you don't feel that.." I breathed.

"Yes, I do. And you're feeling it too, you're just scared to admit what it exactly is that you're feeling."

"I know what I'm feeling!" How could he possibly think he knows me better than I do!

"Have you ever been in love, Lucy?" His hand caressed my cheek, making me gulp.

"No."

"Then how do you know you're not in love with me," He leaned in, inching closer and closer to me. "if you don't know how it feels?"

I closed my eyes.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!**


End file.
